


Sweet Mornings Taste like Your Coffee (And Sound like Your Laughter)

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, just a lot of fluff, someone let these boys be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason knows their routine, knows how his mornings with Tim and Damian go. But what he forgets so often is that both of his boyfriends are always willing to break the routine- and make his life just a little bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Mornings Taste like Your Coffee (And Sound like Your Laughter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunaDragneel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaDragneel/gifts).



> Written while I'm at work because we both agreed we need more JayTimDami (and also because hey I like writing fics for my friends <3)

Jason came to with the feeling of fire, pressed into his side, with an arm tight over his waist and the feeling of a leg thrown up over one of his own. He smiled without opening his eyes, his arm around the source of the heat- Damian- his hand against his back, pushing his tank top up so it pooled around his ribs. It was trapped by Tim, who was pressed so tightly to the youngest’s back it was a miracle either could breathe, had an arm locked around Damian and his leg hooked right up over Damian’s, near his knee.

He opened his eyes, blinked the sleep away, stared up at the ceiling as Damian shifted, nuzzled against the side of his chest. He turned, smiled down at him, still amazed that the kid looked so harmless when he slept. Like every bit of aggression and terror melted away, was stripped off his bones until he was raw and vulnerable.

Jason loved it, loved that he got to see that little bit of Damian, every morning.

He attempted to move his hand, to rub his back, and Tim gave a tiny, sleepy moan, pressing his forehead between Damian’s shoulders. Jason chuckled. “You awake babybird?”

“Maybe in ten minutes,” he mumbled, squeezing Damian tighter. Tim ran the coldest of them all, and would fight Jason tooth and nail to get to steal Damian’s body heat.

Jason let him win half the time- the other half, Tim really _did_.

Jason sighed, began trying tro free his arm, to roll onto his side- and Damian groaned, dug his blunt nails into Jason’s bare skin as he gripped him. “Ow, babybat, relax,” he said, reaching for Damian’s hand and pulling it from his waist. “Let me roll over.”

There was a mostly asleep _no_ mumbled from him, but Jason managed to anyway, pulling away from Damian and forcing the youngest’s eyes open. Damian frowned, looked out through eyes that were barely slits- and how he could even see past his eyelashes Jason had no idea.

He settled on his side, pulling Damian in against his chest- which dislodged Tim’s hold on him. Tim gave a startled cry, suddenly shoving himself against Damian, attempting to take the blanket and wrap himself in it as he chased the heat he didn’t want to lose. The movement pressed Damian impossibly close to Jason’s chest, and his eyes fluttered completely open, his mouth falling to a scowl.

“ _Drake_ ,” he tried to growl- but in his just waking state, it sounded as threatening as a tired kitten. “Are you trying to suffocate me?”

“If Jason didn’t take all the blankets, I wouldn’t need you as my heater.” Jason snorted, pushing himself up to glance over Damian at Tim. Damian fell against the bed, turning his face into the pillows and no longer fighting to get comfortable between the two.

“I was _dead_ Timmy, I don’t get how you could be colder than me.” Then, with a playful little frown, “And I don’t take all the blankets.”

Tim sat up, wildly gesturing towards the massive pile of blankets that had shifted to Jason’s side of the bed. Small throws that had started draped over all of them were now bunched up around him, mostly falling off the bed. The main comforter was the only thing Jason hadn’t successfully taken- but if you asked Tim, he’d say Jason had damn well _tried_.

“You’re a liar,” Tim teased, and Jason grinned.

“Oh fight me birdbrains.” Tim surged over Damian’s body, reaching out to tangle his hand in Jason’s wild hair, tugging him in. Jason let him, followed the motion and kissed Tim in a playful, lazy way. Couldn’t make his mouth move at the pace the taunt had warranted- but it was enough, when Tim’s teeth nipped at his lower lip.

Jason gave a little groan, and beneath both of them, Damian growled, his face still pressed into a pillow, “I am going to end both of you.” Tim giggled, into Jason’s mouth, and he reached up, tangled his fingers in Tim’s hair as Tim’s hand moved down to his shoulder, squeezed. Neither pulled away, until Damian was shifting, pushing against both of them so he could roll onto his back. Finally, Tim laughing so hard the kiss had dissolved into nothing except the sweet sound of it and the vibrations echoing into Jason’s mouth, they broke apart, looking down at him.

He was glaring.

“If I wanted to be up at an ungodly hour, I would have stayed at the Manor,” Damian pointed out, “At least Pennyworth would make coffee.”

Jason rolled his eyes, pulling completely from Tim and leaning down, kissing the tip of Damian’s nose. He scrunched his face up, huffing- but Jason knew he loved it. Knew he gave the kid butterflies.

He wouldn’t get away with the affection if he didn’t.

“I can make coffee,” Jason said, moving his mouth to Damian’s. The kiss was brief, quick- but that scowl was gone when he pulled away. He smiled, before throwing the blankets off, getting up out of the bed. The moment he did, Tim was flopping back down, grabbing at every blanket he could and piling them up over himself.

“Can you turn the heat up?” he asked, and Damian huffed as the blankets were piled on top of him as well.

“Put some clothes on,” he said, rolling onto his side away from Tim, “Then you won’t be cold.”

Jason laughed to himself, walking out of the bedroom and ignoring Tim’s protests over that. He trudged through his apartment to the kitchen, starting the coffee. He considered making half a pot- before he mentally condemned himself. He had _Tim_ here, he should be making a pot for him alone.

He clicked the machine on, before turning to press his back to the counter, folding his arms over his bare chest as he waited. Unless he was going to crawl back into the bed with his boyfriends, he knew it wasn’t _wise_ to go back in empty handed.

That didn’t bother him though. This was normal, when they were together, away from the Manor. When there wasn’t this strange threat of Bruce’s eyes like he was some shadow version of _Big Brother_. Jason didn’t give a shit who knew they were together- but Tim still seemed terrified, and out of respect for him, both Jason and Damian kept themselves _reserved_.

But Jason’s apartment was an escape, a safe-haven where it didn’t matter how long they laid in bed, how loud Tim laughed or how filthy Damian sounded. It was just the three of them, and the rest of the world didn’t matter in the slightest.

Jason tipped his head back, wanted to freeze time. Wanted to live in an endless loop of how the morning would go- he’d coax them out of bed with coffee, make a plea to put real food in Tim’s belly and not just coffee- which almost always failed until Jason was already cooking for he and Damian. Breakfast was their one quiet moment, until he knew they undoubtedly would spend too long sitting their, just enjoying that they existed, existed together, could have these moments.

Damian would shower for _too long_ , and Tim would complain around his tooth brush that he was using all the hot water. Jason would slide in behind Damian, tease Tim that he could just save time and shower _with_ them, would get distracted kissing the both of them, because that was _so easy_.

And when they were finally presentable, Jason would let himself suffocate in their goodbyes. If he were anyone else, if _they_ were anyone else, it wouldn’t be a goodbye, it’d be a _I’ll call you tonight_ or _How about dinner tomorrow_?

But he wasn’t and they weren’t and goodbyes always threatened to be _permanent_ in their lives. Jason couldn’t guarantee that, come tomorrow, they’d all still be there, still be breathing. That the world wouldn’t change in the time it took to blink.

The coffee pot went quiet next to him, and Jason inhaled, slowly, set to work. Three mugs full, one black for Damian, Jason’s own very mildly sweetened- and then Tim’s, flavored to the point that it had ceased to be coffee and had become some sort of good morning dessert.

Jason knew exactly how they both liked it, exactly how it tasted on their lips. He knew down to their tiny mannerisms how they’d drink it. Damian, slow, with his hands around the mug, soaking in the heat. Tim with an iron grip on the handle for the first cup, downing it so fast it was a wonder his entire throat wasn’t burnt out. And then slow, with a lazy smile and the sugar up in his eyes.

He collected the mugs, held the handles of his own and Tim’s in one hand, Damian’s in the other, and walked towards his bedroom. He heard a subtle laugh, Tim’s again, and paused at the door frame to simply watch as he leaned over Damian, kissed him slowly, had the blankets pushed away and Damian’s hands on his bare hips, right above the waistband of his underwear.

Jason could watch them, all day. The way they moved, they way they seemed like water, flowing together in a rhythm neither was conscious of. They complimented each other so well, despite what everyone else might think- and Jason couldn’t believe he got to see it, was lucky enough to know the secrets in their eyes, the curves of their smiles, the glides of their fingertips.

“Gonna watch us all day?” Tim, looking over his shoulder, smiling at Jason.

Jason hummed. “Thinking about it.”

Beneath Tim, Damian pushed himself up on his elbows. “-tt- You’re of better use participating.” Jason laughed at that, crossing the room as Tim flopped down into a sitting position. He passed them both their coffee, watched as Tim ignored the steam coming from his mug and took a large sip, seemed completely unphased by the heat.

“If that’s your way of saying you want to kiss me,” Jason teased, sitting on the edge of the bed and cradling his own mug, “I’ll take it.”

Damian grinned, leaned over and kissed the corner of Jason’s mouth, before dipping down, kissing at his pulse. Jason’s eyelids fluttered, and he clutched his coffee tighter, afraid of letting it spill to his bedroom floor.

“Come back here,” Damian said, leaning back, passing his untouched coffee to Tim, who took it silently. “I’ll kiss you all you want, beloved.”

Jason swallowed. And he forgot about his unspoken offer for breakfast, forgot about the warm caffeine his body wanted to fully wake up. Forgot the routine of their shower and how Tim’s mouth would taste like mint and Damian fit so perfectly back against his chest. Forgot the goodbyes that would choke him because a part of him believed, every time his lovers walked out his door, that he would never see them again.

Forgot what he knew and expected, because when it came to Damian and Tim, there was _always_ a break in routine, always something to shift his expectations. Always something to surprise him, to remind him that no matter how sure he was of _anything_ , there was always the chance things could turn out better than expected.

And with these two, _that_ was the real routine.


End file.
